Our Past Doesn't Equal Your Future
by pauline97
Summary: The characters of the Harry Potter, Twilight, and Vampire Academy books are pulled into a room to read some books.
1. Why is it Always Me

It was nearing four o'clock in the morning and Hogwarts was as quiet as it ever got. There was no indication that several lives were about to change forever. The clocks hit 3:59 a.m.. In the Gryffindor boys dorms five boys disappeared. In the Gryffindor girls dorms two girls disappeared. In the Ravenclaw girls dorms one girl disappeared. In the rest of the castle Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape all disappear from their respective rooms.

At Number Twelve Grimmauld Place the whole house had been woken up when Tonks, who had been about to leave for guard duty, tripped over the old trolls foot. This resulted in her colliding with a coat rack, ending with both her and it crashing to the ground. Of course, the painting of woke up and started screeching her head off, leading to Sirius, Remus, Mr. and , Kingsley, and Madeye rushing to shut it up. Suddenly all of them disappeared.

Bill had been working the night shift at gringotts when he disappeared. Charlie was tending to a new burn he had gotten when he disappeared. Percy was at his desk having had fallen asleep the previous night working on a report when he disappeared.


	2. Need to Know

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were in the large baseball field waiting for Bella and Edward when they disappeared. Bella, Edward, and Charlie were talking before Bella and Edward were going to leave when they disappeared. Jacob and Billy were in their living room watching T.V. when they disappeared. Leah and Seth were in their rooms when they disappeared.


	3. Just Trying To Take A Shower

Rose had just opened one of her drawers to grab a shirt to change into after her shower when she disappeared. Dimitri was walking back to his room to grab a quick shower when he disappeared. Lissa was about halfway to where she was suppose to meet Jessie and Ralf when she disappeared. Christian and Eddie were walking toward the cafeteria when they disappeared. Adrian was just leaving guest housing when he disappeared.

Janine was just getting off guard duty when she disappeared. Abe was grabbing a quick bite to eat when he disappeared. Sydney was on her way to a strigoi body dump site when she disappeared.


	4. Because My Life Wasn't Weird Enough

Three quiet thuds could be heard as Harry, Ron, and Neville hit the ground. While the fall had not been from high enough to injure them it had certainly woke them up. They scrambled to their feet.

"Do any of you have your wands?" Harry asked, realizing that he did not have his.

They checked, but as they were still in their pajamas, they did not have their wands on them. Before they had time to do anything else two more thuds could be heard as Fred and George dropped right on top of them. After a confused moment it was decided that they would not stand in that spot. And good thing it was because just as soon as they left that spot, Hermione landed there. They pulled her out of the way, as they didn't know if there would be more people dropping. As it turns out, there was. Ginny dropped next and about twenty seconds later Dumbledore landed there. They pulled him out of the way and twenty seconds later McGonagall dropped. Once again twenty seconds passed and Snape dropped. Twenty more seconds passed and a large group accompanied by a great deal of swearing and pushing appeared.

"Bloody hell Sirius, get your elbow out of my spleen!" Tonks huffed.

"I can't Remus has got my arm pinned" he retorted, "that's better" he sighed and grabbed the hand Harry held out to help pull him up. Tonks scowled at him as she rubbed her side.

Those already there had rushed to help them up, and just in time to as not a full second later Bill dropped. They got him out of the way and Charlie landed hissing as the landing hurt his stomach, where the burn was. Percy had refused to move demanding that they explain what was going on and asking why they dragged him into this. He was silenced by Bill grabbing him and pulling him out of the way.

And just when they thought things were as weird as they were going to get they got weirder when the next group appeared. The Cullens were all up in a flash, going stock still. They took in the scene noticing that the others were just as confused as they were. Soon Edward, Bella, and Charlie showed up rushing to the Cullens, Edward freaking out and saying, in a voice to low for human ears that he can't read their minds. Jasper added that he could only feel his own emotions. Alice said that she couldn't see the future, either. Next Billy and Jacob dropped and hurried over to Charlie S. and were quickly followed by Leah and Seth who rushed to Billy and Jacobs side.

Rose, still covered in mud and grass, landed with a wet plop and some very creative curses. Jumping to her feet and looking around she takes a few steps back putting her farther from the others in the room. Dimitri, also covered in grass and mud, drops next muttering a few russian curses, as he makes his way to Roses side. Lissa drops next as Rose pulls her back behind her and Dimitri. Christian and Eddie appear next with Eddie pulling Christian back to stand next to Lissa, and standing next to Rose to help form a wall between them and the others in the room. This pattern continued with the damphiers pulling the moroi (and Sydney) behind them and adding themselves to the wall.

Finally instead of another person being dropped a small, black, round table fell, and a split second later an envelope. A few seconds passed and no one moved, then Emmett walked up to the table and reached for the letter.

"Don't just reach out and pick it up boy! Use your head! It could be dangerous! Constant Vigilance!" Shouted Madeye.

Emmett paused looking between Madeye, the letter, and his family, then shrugged and picked it up anyway. He opened it and pulled out the sheet of paper.

"It's a letter. It says -

Dear everyone,

We are sorry for the confusion this has no doubt caused - and for the landing - but we needed to bring you here. You see, we're from the future. Or what would have been your futures if we hadn't brought you here. When we did it caused a parallel universe to be created. We brought you here to learn about your past, present, and what would have been your future. There are so many lives that could have been saved, so much heartache that could have been prevented if we had had this information. We can only hope that you can do better than we did.

You will be give the information in book form, books that you will read aloud together. There are three groups of you, so there are three different series that you will read. Each one follows the life of one person. Those people are, Harry Potter, Bella Swan, and Rose Hathaway. These books can only be read by the person who is named at the beginning of each chapter. Everyone must be present at all times the book is being read or the pages will go blank.

This is a place that exists outside of space and time, so we will be able to return you to when we have pulled you from. Some of you might be wondering why we have brought you here together, instead of in three different groups. The answer to that is that we want those involved to get outside opinions.

If you look around you will notice the walls are lined with doors, most of them are brown, these are the bedrooms, the two white doors are a kitchen and a dining room. The kitchen is filled with snacks and drinks for in between meals, and the tables in the dining room will be set with plates full of food for meals. The blue door is a gym, because we know some of you would not be happy if you couldn't work out. Despite the fact that we would rather it not be used, we decided to also provide you with a room stocked with medical supplies for if someone is sick or injured. You will find it behind the black door. The green door is for the Cullens, they know why, you will soon. The door directly across from that one, the red door, is for Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Abe, again they know why you will soon.

On the back of this letter is a list that will tell you your room mate. As we're sure some of you would like to take a shower and/or change clothes, you will find a bathroom attached to each bedroom, and a dresser stocked with clothes for each person. When you are done meet back in this room to start reading.

That's all it says" Emmett says as he turns the page over "Here are the room assignments -

Arthur Weasley - Molly Weasley

Carlisle Cullen - Esme Cullen

Emmett Cullen - Rosalie Hale

Alice Cullen - Jasper Hale

Fred Weasley - George Weasley

Charlie Weasley - Bill Weasley

Lissa Dragomir - Rose Hathaway

Luna Lovegood - Ginny Weasley

Hermione Granger - Nymphadora Tonks

Leah Clearwater - Bella Swan

Minerva McGonagall - Janine Hathaway

Sydney Sage

Christian Ozera - Eddie Castile

Adrian Ivashkov - Dimitri Belikov

Harry Potter - Ron Weasley

Charlie Swan - Billy Black

Seth Clearwater - Edward Cullen

Neville Longbottom - Jacob Black

Bill Weasley - Charlie Weasley

Sirius Black - Remus Lupin

Severus Snape - Kingsley Shacklebolt

Madeye Moody - Albus Dumbledore

Abe Mazar - Percy Weasley

After each group did a sweep of the area, finding that there was no way out, most people found their rooms. Charlie W. made use of the medical room, as he had not finished bandaging his stomach. After a few people grabbed showers, and everyone in pajamas changed into day clothes. they meet back in the big room and sat around the small table on the black leather coaches. A book dropped on the table and Kingsley picked up.

"It says Harry Potter Year One" he said then opened the cover to find another note "This note says that the first chapter should be read by Leah Clearwater"

Leah walked over and took the book, going back to her seat, she opened it.


	5. The Boy Who Lived

" **Chapter one** " Leah started

"' **Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, of number ... thank you very much.-**

"Why would you want to be normal" Tonks scrunched her nose in distaste.

 **They were the last ... hold with such nonsense. -**

"Man, they must be great at parties" commented Adrian.

 **Mr. Dursley was the director ...spying on the neighbors. -**

The rude, but accurate, descriptions had most of the teenagers and some of the adults cracking up.

 **The Dursleys had a small ...no finer boy anywhere.-**

"To be fair that is most parents opinions of their children." pointed out .

 **The Dursleys had everything ...out about the Potters.-**

"What's wrong with the Potters?" asked Eddie glancing at Harry.

"Nothing at all." Ginny snapped.

 **Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, ...Potters arrived in the street.-**

"Maybe, 'look the Dursleys have company.'." suggested Rose dryly.

 **The Dursleys knew that ...with a child like that.-**

"A child like what?" demanded Sirius hotly. 

**When Mr. And Mrs. Dursley woke ...Tuesday our story starts,-**

"I thought our story already started." joked George

 **there was nothing about the ...all over the country.-**

"Why do I get the feeling that 'strange and mysterious things' happen around most, if not, all of the people in this room?" questioned Christian.

 **Mr. Dursley hummed as he ...owl flutter past the window.-**

"that's a bit late for a nocturnal animal, isn't it?" wondered Bella.

"Well, they did say 'strange and mysterious things' would happen" shrugged Emmett

 **At half past eight, Mr. Dursley ...a cat reading a map.-**

"A what?" snorted Jacob.

Leah reread the last sentence.

 **For a second, Mr. Dursley ...head around to look again.-**

"Promptly crashing into a lightpost and dying." Emmett as though he were reading from the book.

 **There was a tabby cat ...cat in his mirror.-**

"Promptly crashing into a lightpost and dying." Emmett repeated.

Leah gave him a sharp glare for interrupting her.

 **It was now reading ...read maps or signs.-**

"That's what you think." Fred snickered, leaving those who weren't witches and wizards to look at him strangely.

 **gave himself a ...** **getups you saw on young people!-**

Very few people managed not to outright laugh, and even of those that did, most didn't keep a straight face.

 **He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.-**

"I'm pretty sure cloaks are a very old fashion trend," disagreed Seth "like middle ages old."

 **He drummed his fingers ...cloak! The nerve of him!-**

"How dare he! He should be hanged!" Tonks exclaimed in mock outrage.

 **But then it struck ...** **after owl sped overhead.-**

"I don't know about you," mused George "but I would keep my mouth closed if a large number of birds were flying over me."

 **Most of them had never ...shouted a bit more.**

"Productive" commented Remus distastefully.

 **He was in a very good mood ...** **No, he was being stupid.-**

" Well, at least he can admit that he makes no sense." huffed a frustrated Rose.

 **Potter wasn't such an unusual ...** **this happy, happy day!"**

There was a moment of silence as everybody tried to process what was just read. Charlie W. opened and closed his mouth several times giving him the appearance of a goldfish; both Snape and McGonagall dropped their heads in their hands, rubbing their temples, and Jacob was concentrating so hard he looked constipated. None of that, however, compared to Madeyes reaction.

"Did everyone go batshit crazy that day!? Out in broad daylight, not even dressed as muggles, owls flying this way and that, rumors flying even worse, and now THIS!? Have they all lost respect for the statute of secrecy?"

"I think most people took leave of their senses that day." Kingsley agreed. Leah unsure as to the proper response to that continued reading.

 **And the old man hugged ...was. He was rattled.**

"I think most people would be." snorted Adrian

 **He hurried to his car ...** **didn't improve his mood -**

"What does?" asked Alice dryly

 **was the tabby cat ...on his garden wall.**

"That cat is stalking them!" Emmett laughed.

 **He was sure it ...** **him a stern look.**

Most of the wizards laughed having been given that same look at some point.

 **Was this normal cat behavior?**

"Only for this cat." grinned Sirius

 **Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to ...** **tonight, Jim?"**

 **"Well, Ted, "**

"that's my dad!" Tonks realised

 **said the weatherman, "I ...** **if you ask me. "**

"Well no one did." McGonagall snapped.

 **"Oh, yes, " said Mr. Dursley, ...** **related to a pair of -**

Leah paused.

"A pair of what?" Lissa asked eagerly.

"It doesn't say."

 **well, he didn't think ...** **cat moved at all.**

"That cat is kind of creepy." pointed out Rose.

 **A man appeared on ...popped out of the ground.**

"I think the story is about to get a whole lot weirder." Seth said shaking his head.

 **The cat's tail twitched ...broken at least twice.**

By this time everyone was looking at Dumbledore.

 **This man's name was ...** **his boots was unwelcome.**

"Oh, I did, I just didn't care."

 **He was busy rummaging ...** **"I should have known. "**

"Should have known what?" Adrian asked exasperated.

 **He found what he ...with a little pop.**

"Cool! What is that professor?" asked Charlie W.

"It's called a deluminator." Dumbledore smiled, "I'll have to shown it to you sometime." Everyone from the other two groups could only stare at them.

 **He clicked it again - ...** **you here, Professor McGonagall. "**

Everyone who didn't already know turned to stare at McGonagall.

 **He turned to smile ...had around its eyes.**

Billy looked at McGonagall curiously, wondering if her ability could be related to the packs.

 **She, too, was wearing ...** **on my way here."**

"Celebrating what?" asked Esme

 **Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily ...** **noticed something's going on.**

"And what the hell is a muggle?" Jacob snorted.

 **It was on their news. ...they're not completely stupid.**

"That came out wrong." grimaced McGonagall.

 **They were bound to ...** **celebrate for eleven years. "**

"Did it really last that long?" asked Harry quietly. His stomach turned at the grim nods he received.

 **"I know that, " said ...really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

The wizards shared a grim look.

 **"It certainly seems so, " ...** **his proper name: Voldemort. "**

Most of the witches and wizards flinched , causing those around them to stare.

 **Professor McGonagall flinched, but ...frightened of saying Voldemort's**

Flinch

 **name."**

 **"I know you ...You-Know-oh, all right, Voldemort,**

Flinch

 **was frightened of. "**

 **"You ...said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort**

Flinch

 **had powers I will ...** **are - that they're - dead. "**

Sirius put a comforting arm around Harry, as those that didn't know shot him sympathetic looks that he tried to ignore.

 **Dumbledore bowed his head. ...** **kill the Potter's son, Harry.**

The expressions around the room ranged from horrified, to disgusted, from sad, to furius

"Who would want to kill a baby?" Esme asked tearfully.

 **But - he couldn't. He ...that's why he's gone."**

Everyone was looking at Harry now. He was red in the face, not meeting anyone's gaze.

 **Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

 **"It's - ...heaven did Harry survive?"**

"How did he try to kill him?" blurted out Rose without thinking.

"Rose!" Lissa looked pointedly at Harry, who clearly wished to be anywhere else right now.

"Sorry, never mind." she grimaced.

 **"We can only guess, " ...moving around the edge.**

"What's weird about that?" asked Ron.

"Muggle watches have numbers that tell you the time." Hermione explained.

 **It Must have made ...** **written them a letter."**

"You left a letter to tell her 'your sister died so here's her baby'" Rosalie asked looking at him as if he were crazy.

"I did what had to be done." he replied firmly.

 **"A letter?" repeated Professor ...Potter day in the future -**

"It's not, is it?" he asked startled.

"The ministry was to busy trying to round up those still on the loose. By the time anyone thought about it again the paperwork had been lost." Kingsley grinned.

 **there will be books ...** **ready to take it?"**

"A pity it didn't work." sneered Snape.

"A pity you still don't know how to operate a shampoo bottle." snapped Sirius. Leah, trying to avoid a fight kept reading.

 **Professor McGonagall opened her ...** **as important as this?"**

McGonagall grimaced at the angry looks shot her way.

 **"I would trust Hagrid ...** **in front of them.**

Many exclamations of 'cool' or 'i want one' echoed around the room.

 **If the motorcycle was huge, ...** **Black lent it to me.**

"I never did get that back." frowned Sirius.

"Why?" asked Seth

"I was busy for awhile after that night." he replied darkly.

 **I've got him, sir. " ...** **house was almost destroyed,**

"Damn!" gasped Rose "He blow up your house?" Nobody responded.

 **but I got him ...like a bolt of lightning.**

People shot glances at Harry trying to see his scar.

 **"Is that where -?" whispered ...** **of the London Underground.**

"How did you get a scar in the exact shape of the London Underground?" asked a bewildered Charlie W.

Dumbledore chuckled "That is a story for another day."

 **Well - give him here, ...** **very scratchy, whiskery kiss.**

"Awww" cooed Tonks "Hagrid is so sweet."

 **Then, suddenly, Hagrid let ...** **came back to the other two.**

"YOU LEFT HIM ON A DOORSTEP!?" shouted an outraged Sirius

"It was November, and it was suppose to rain!" agreed , for once united with Sirius.

"I did what I had to do." said Dumbledore firmly, hoping they would drop it.

"You could have rang the doorbell before you left at least." pointed out Esme "That pore baby will most likely have to wait in the cold till morning."

Dumbledore sat silently looking at Leah. When she saw that no one was going to say anything else she started reading again.

 **For a full minute ...** **the boy who lived!"**

There was a moment of silence as everyone drank in the information. Leah passed the book to Charlie S. saying he was next. Charlie S. opened the book and read.


	6. The Vanishing Glass

**Nearly ten years had ...hardly changed at all.**

"The house hardly changed in ten years? How on earth did they manage that?" Wondered .

"They don't approve of imagination, maybe they don't approve of change either." Shrugged Tonks.

 **The sun rose on ...lived in the house, too.**

"Why not?" Asked Remus, frowning. "You still there weren't you?"

"Yes," answered Harry shortly. "Just keep reading"

 **Yet Harry Potter was ...** **"Up! Get up! Now!"**

"Well, good morning to you to." Huffed Rose

 **Harry woke with a start. ...** **the same dream before.**

"Woah, you remember that?" Seth looked impressed, a look mirrored on several faces in the room.

 **His aunt was back ...** **perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"She sounds like a joy to be around." Grimaced Eddie

"Doesn't she though."snorted Bill.

 **Harry groaned.**

 **"What did ...** **spider off one of them, put them on.**

"Harry," scolded "you should really keep your room in a neater state."

Sirius bit his tongue to keep himself from telling her to back off, and instead nudged Harry with his elbow and rolled his eyes.

 **Harry was used to ...was where he slept.**

Charlie S. paused for a moment and reread the last part, sure he read it wrong.

"They made you sleep in a cupboard?" Hermione asked tearfully. Everybody turned to Harry hoping that the book was wrong. Harry, however was cursing his bad luck and wishing that they could've skipped this looked pleadingly at Charlie S..

"Can you keep reading please?"

That was enough to confirm to the room that the book had been right.

With a groan Sirius put his head in his hands, half furius half guilty. Rose let out a few phrases that would have normally cause Janine and/or Dimitri to admonish her. Neither did, seeming to agree with her. Christian hugged a misty eyed Lissa, and across the circle Carlisle mirrored this with Esme. Mr. and were deciding how they were going to try to convince Dumbledore to let Harry move in with them, while their children were having their own discussion. Fred and George had started it putting their heads close and whispering those who knew them had little doubt what about. Ginny reached over and tapped Fred's arm letting them know she wanted in. Bill noticed this and nudged Charlie W. then leaned over to Ginny.

"Whatever you're planning, we want in." he whispered. Charlie W. nodded.

Kingsley pulled out a small notepad and wrote a note. Snape leaned over to Dumbledore

"Did you know about this?" he hissed, but got no reply.

"Perhaps, we should continue reading." suggested Dumbledore. Protests started up but Madeye squashed them.

"Potters got a real room now, so there's not much we can do about it at this point, but if the notes are right there's information in those books that can save lives. If you ask me that's what we should be worried about right now."

Charlie S. looked down at the book and found his place again.

 **When he was dressed ...punching bag was Harry,**

Grumbles and dark looks passed through the room.

 **but he couldn't often ...he was very fast.**

"And he tends to forget that" Hermione huffed jokingly.

"Do I?"

"Only when you get excited" grinned Ron

 **Perhaps it had something ...old clothes of Dudley's,**

Several people looked at him now and Harry had to keep himself from rolling his eyes, glancing down at his robes.

 **and Dudley was about ...a bolt of lightning.**

"You hate your scar." Ron pointed out puzzled.

"Because people keep staring at it." Harry muttered "in the muggle world no one knows what it means."

 **He had had it as ...** **when your parents died,"**

"They told you they died in a car crash?" Sirius asked incensed. Harry nodded.

 **she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

McGonagall frowned at the boy in question wondering if that was the reason he never asked questions in class. She resolved to speak to him about it later.

 **Don't ask questions - that ...** **all over the place.**

"James was the same way." Sirius grinned messing up his godsons untameable hair further. "Not that he made much of an effort to do anything about it."

"He went the opposite way," snorted Lupin "was always trying to make it messier."

"Really?" Harry asked, his mouth pulling up at the corners when Sirius and Lupin both nodded.

 **Harry was frying eggs ...his thick, fat head.**

"Sounds like a good looking kid" grimaced Eddie.

 **Aunt Petunia often said ...** **less than last year."**

"Thirty-six presents and he's complaining?" asked Seth incredulously.

 **"Darling, you haven't counted ...** **turned the table over.**

"Has he done that before." Alice wondered

"A few times." Harry shrugged.

 **Aunt Petunia obviously scented ...** **I'll have thirty ... thirty..."**

"Good God, how stupid is this kid?" Christian asked shocked. Lissa elbowed him lightly. "Come on Liss, he's eleven and he can't add thirty-seven and two."

 **"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt ...** **the cats she'd ever owned.**

"That sounds awful" grimace Ron "why did she have to be such a bad babysitter."

"It will probably be in the books somewhere." replied Harry, not really wanting to explain it at the moment, leaving those who didn't know who she was to look on in confusion.

 **"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, ...** **she hates the boy."**

"Wasn't that the aunt you-" Ron started whispering to Harry.

"Yes." said Harry as he put a hand over Ron's mouth and glanced quickly at Sirius who had heard and was giving him a questioning look. "Before third year."

 **The Dursleys often spoke ...** **she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"Doesn't sound much different from her usual face, does it?" Questioned George

"Not sure how they could tell the difference." agreed Fred.

 **"And come back and ...** **leave him in the car..."**

"He could get heatstroke." gasped Hermione

"Calm down Hermione, they didn't leave me in the car."

 **"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."**

"See."

 **Dudley began to cry ...** **gap in his mother's arms.**

"What deplorable behavior." said McGonagall through thin lips.

 **Just then, the doorbell ...** **time in his life.**

"Second time actually." Sirius smiled sadly. "I took you just before your family went into hiding."

"You did?"

"You particularly liked the aviary." nodded Sirius.

 **His aunt and uncle ...** **from now until Christmas."**

"They wouldn't really keep you in there that long, would they" worried Ginny

Harry shook his head.

 **"I'm not going to ...** **No one ever did.**

Still don't, he thought bitterly.

 **The problem was, strange ...** **had sheared it off**

People who were not in the know muttered, but had apparently decided that the chances of them getting a strait answer was slim enough not to ask.

 **He had been given ...grown back so quickly.**

"She knows what happened." snapped Tonks "with Lily for a sister."

 **Another time, Aunt Petunia ...** **sitting on the chimney.**

"Sounds like you flew Potter." grunted Madeye, eyeing him speculatively.

 **The Dursleys had received ...caught him in mid- jump.**

"Come on Harry," Fred rolled his eyes "you're scrawny"

"But not that scrawny." finished George.

 **But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

Everyone who know about Harry's luck groaned.

"You had to jinx it." sighed Ron.

 **It was even worth ...** **morning, it was motorcycles.**

"Is there anything he doesn't complain about?" Adrian wondered idly.

 **"... roaring along like maniacs, ...** **suddenly. "It was flying."**

"Harry." Ginny groaned.

"I know, stupid move."

 **Uncle Vernon nearly crashed ...mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

"Was that really necessary?" huffed "Could've got them all killed."

 **Dudley and Piers sniggered. ...** **might get dangerous ideas.**

"Hey Harry, what's a cartoon?" Fred asked, trying (and failing) to look innocent.

Hermione reached around Ron and put a hand over Harry's mouth before he could answer, asking Charlie S. to continue reading.

 **It was a very sunny ...that it wasn't blond.**

The humor in Harry's inner monologue seemed to help the mood lighten a bit, as a few people even laughed at his latest joke.

 **Harry had the best ...hobby of hitting him.**

The lighter mood Harry's thoughts had created vanished.

 **They ate in the ...** **to the reptile house.**

Fred and George immediately started booing and making jokes about 'the house of our enemy', much to the amusement of those who knew what they were going on about (and some that didn't). Harry grinned, then paled, remembering that this was where he first talked to a snake. He looked around the room at the people who weren't there during his second year and wouldn't know he was a parselmouth. All of the people from the other groups, Bill, Charlie W., Madeye, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus,... Sirius. Harry glanced at the man in question thinking about how much he hates anything to do with the dark arts and his stomach turned. Sensing that he was being stared at, Sirius glanced over at Harry and raised an eyebrow. Harry flushed at being caught and shook his head. Sirius was going to question him, but the twins had been told of by their mother and Charlie S. started reading again.

 **It was cool and dark ...** **with Harry's.**

 **It winked.**

"Do snakes even have eyelids?" wondered Rose.

"I don't think so." Lissa replied

 **Harry stared. Then he ...** **The snake nodded vigorously.**

"You're ...having a conversation ...with a snake?" summarized a bewildered Jasper.

Harry ignored him in favor of staring at the floor in front of him.

"How though, it's suppose to be genetic." Sirius nudged Harry "If these books don't explain it then we'll have to try to look up an explanation when we get back."

Harry looked back at him with a small smile.

 **"Where do you come from, ...** **you've never been to Brazil?"**

"You didn't think it was strange to have a conversation with a snake?" wondered Abe.

"Not really."

 **As the snake shook ...** **punching Harry in the ribs.**

Many objections could be heard through the room, the loudest one being from Sirius and the Weasley twins.

 **Caught by surprise, Harry ...** **constrictor's tank had vanished.**

"Impressive ." McGonagall eyed him. He ducked his head, blushing at the impressed looks he was getting.

 **The great snake was uncoiling ...** **here I come... Thanksss, amigo."**

"Think he ever made it to Brazil?" asked Jacob.

"Don't know, hope so." Harry mused "He was a cool bloke."

 **The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

"Can't imagine why." snorted Leah.

 **"But the glass," ...** **squeeze him to death.**

"Drama queens." Alice rolled her eyes.

 **But worst of all, ...it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"Just couldn't keep his mouth shut, could he?" growled Charlie W. quitely.

 **Uncle Vernon waited until ...cupboard - stay - no meals,"**

Protests rang out.

"No meals?", "For how long?", "They were starving you?" "Oh, Harry, why didn't you tell us?", "No meals!?" and a bunch of muffled curse words being the only ones that were able to be clearly heard. They came from Fred, Remus, Lissa, Hermione, George, and Sirius respectively.

Harry stared stubbornly at the spot in between Neville and Luna, refusing to answer.

 **before he collapsed into ...** **pain on his forehead.**

"You...you remember that?" asked Sirius horsley. Harry just nodded. Everyone who knew what that meant looked at him in horror.

 **This, he supposed, was ...them in the house.**

"You don't even know what they looked like?" gasped a teary eyed Esme.

"I do now." he replied shortly.

 **When he had been ...to take him away,**

Sirius and Remus both looked as if they had swallowed something sharp.

 **but it had never ...get a closer look.**

"How safe is he if people can just walk up to him in the street?" demanded Bill.

"He is safe there." Dumbledore said in his annoyingly even voice.

"Maybe at his house, but what about down the street if he goes for a walk, or in town to go shopping" Bill challenged back. "What kind of wards did you lay anyway?"

"We can speak on this later."

"I think that I would like to be a part of that conversation." agreed Sirius.

"As would I" noted Remus.

"I would as well." stated

"Me too." added Harry

"Now Harry-"started

"It's decided then, let's get back to reading" interrupted Sirius, giving Harry a wink that only he noticed.

 **At school, Harry had ...disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"That's the last of this chapter." sighed Charlie S. in relief. "It says that Charlie W. should read next."


	7. The Letters From No One

Charlie W. jumped up and took the book from Charlie S..

"Chapter three," he read.

 **The escape of the Brazilian boa ... the summer holidays had started**

"When's Dudley's birthday?" Bill asked

"June twenty third." muttered Harry. Kingsley added something to the notepad he'd been writing in.

 **and Dudley had already broken ... crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.  
** "And his parents don't see anything wrong with his behavior?" asked

"He told them that he didn't mean to hit her and that he said sorry. They believed him."

 **Harry was glad school was over, ... the lot, he was the leader.**

"That sounds like how a group from my school days chose their leader." smirked Snape.

"Shove off Snivellus." snapped Sirius.

" if you would please continue." suggested Dumbledore. Charlie W. didn't look like he wanted to, but after catching his mother's eye decided to do as he was asked.

 **The rest of them were all ... he would be going off**

"TO HOGWARTS!" shouted all the Weasley children sans Bill and Percy.

 **to secondary school and, ... Vernon's old private school, Smeltings.**

"What kind of name is Smeltings?" Sirius scrunched his nose.

"What kind of name is Hogwarts?" shrugged Remus.

 **Piers Polkiss was going there ... other hand, was going to**

"HOGWARTS!". This time Neville, Luna, and for some reason Emmett joined in.

 **Stonewall High, the local public school. ... down it - it might be sick."**

"Harry!" George exclaimed through the laughter. "Why didn't you tell us you're funny?"

 **Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.  
** "From the sound of it you could've just walked away." snorted Rose.

 **One day in July, Aunt ... had it for several years.  
** "How do you know what several year old cake tastes like?" wondered Seth.

"Educated guess." replied Harry.

 **That evening, Dudley paraded around ... flat straw hats called boaters.**

The room seemed split between humor and disgust. Harry was the one laughing the hardest, having actually been there to see it, while Alice and Rosalie seemed the most appalled.

 **They also carried knobbly sticks, ... good training for later life.**

"Oh, great a whole school with the same mindset as these three." drawled Christian. **  
As he looked at Dudley ... it was her Ickle Diddykins,**

"This woman's nicknames are truly horrible." a grimacing Alice chimed in.

 **he looked so handsome and ... everyone else's when I've finished."  
** "That seems like a lot of effort to avoid just getting you a uniform."observed Lissa

 **Harry seriously doubted this, but ... of old elephant skin, probably.  
** The cullen siblings laughed at Alice's horrified face and Rosalie's grimace.

 **Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, ... "Make Dudley get it."  
** "Brave man." joked Sirius.

 **"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."  
** "He told him to hit you!?" hissed Tonks. Kingsley made another note.

 **Harry dodged the Smelting stick ... life, had written to him.**

"There's a whole vault full of fan mail at gringotts." frowned Bill "didn't anyone ever tell you?"

Harry shook his head looking shocked.

"I'll have to show you to it when we get back." he decided.

 **Who would? He had no friends, ... The Cupboard under the Stairs  
** "I think it may be time to start keeping a better eye on the letters Albus." McGonagall put in.

 **4 Privet Drive ... ink. There was no stamp.**

"Someone hand delivered it?" pondered Eddie

"Something like that." grinned Ron. **  
Turning the envelope over, ... coat of arms; a lion,**

Cheers from the Weasley children (sans Percy), Harry, and Sirius.

 **an eagle,**

A cheer from Luna, and applause from Kingsley.

 **a badger,**

At this Tonks tried to cheer loud enough to match the Gryffindor cheer.

 **and a snake**

Snape smirked

 **surrounding a large letter H.**

All of the above (and a few others), cheered or clapped. **  
"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle ... still staring at his letter.**

Groans rang out

" I know I know," sighed Harry " stupid move."

 **He handed Uncle Vernon the bill ... "Dad, Harry's got something!"  
** "Brat." snapped Ginny, scowling at the book.

 **Harry was on the point of unfolding ... grayish white of old porridge.  
** "Well, I don't think I'll be eating porridge for a while" murmured Tonks.

 **"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped. ... "Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"  
** "They act like they didn't know this was going to happen." noted Remus. "Was that not in the letter you left?"

"It was." confirmed Dumbledore.

 **They stared at each other, seeming ... that letter," he said loudly.**

"It's not yours" huffed Leah. "God, this kid is more annoying than Seth"

"Hey!"

" **I want to read it," said ... threw them into the hall,**

Protests rang out, and it took a few minutes for the reading to continue, mainly because Charlie W. was one of the more _enthusiastic_ participants.

 **slamming the kitchen door behind them. ... crack between door and floor.**

"That's the better spot anyways." said Fred

"I know," grinned Harry. "But if I made it seem like I wanted the keyhole Dudley would want it."

"Sneaky."George replied impressed.

 **"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying ... Tell them we don't want -"  
** "Would that have worked?" questioned Harry.

"Someone would have been sent to speak to them." replied McGonagall.

 **Harry could see Uncle Vernon's ... stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"  
** The reaction to that was immediate. Madeye, , Remus, Bill, and the twins went stone faced. Snape clinched his fists in his lap, McGonagall's lips thinned till they nearly disappeared, and Sirius, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, and Neville looked like they might throw up. Luna and Dumbledore looked both capable of and inclined to murder, and looked like she might cry. Kingsley made another note, while Charlie W. reread the last sentence a few times to himself. Even Percy, who wasn't Harry's biggest fan looked shaken.

"What's wrong, it's not like that's the worst thing they've said?" Noted a started Hermione.

Those that knew looked at Harry and Hermione

"We'll discuss it whenever break for food or sleep, one of us will explain it." Remus promised.

Harry and Hermione shared a worried look, but nodded.

 **That evening when he got ... visited Harry in his cupboard.  
** "How'd he fit?" laughed Seth

"He didn't really, just his head." grinned Harry.

 **"Where's my letter?" said Harry, ... moved into Dudley's second bedroom.**

"SECOND BEDROOM! That boy had two bedrooms and they make Harry sleep in a cupboard!?" hissed Sirius. **  
"Why?" said Harry. ... Dursleys' house had four bedrooms:**

"FOUR BEDR-"

"Shut up Sirius." groaned Remus, rubbing his ears " You're going to give me permanent hearing damage."

 **one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt ... though they'd never been touched.**

"Why are they keeping all those broken things?" marvelled Adrian **  
From downstairs came the sound ... didn't have his room back.**

"What the hell is wrong with this kid?" Rose exclaimed.

"Bad parenting." suggested Bill

 **Harry was thinking about this ... Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'"**

"If he wanted to read it why did he let them know he had one?" sighed Alice

"He's not too bright." pointed out Jacob dryly.

 **With a strangled cry, Uncle ... around the neck from behind.**

"Practicing were you?" snickered Ron.

"Practicing for what?" wondered Sirius. Ron's eyes widened into an 'oops' face.

"I'm sure it'll be in the book." interrupted Harry, as Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs.

 **After a minute of confused fighting, ... didn't fail. He had a plan.  
** Ron and Hermione groaned

"What?" asked a slightly pink cheeked Harry.

Hermione sent him an ' are you serious' look while Ron sent him one that clearly said 'you know what'.

 **The repaired alarm clock rang ... letters for number four first.**

"That doesn't sound like a bad plan." pointed out Carlisle.

 **His heart hammered as he ... he'd been trying to do.**

Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry as if to say 'see'. Harry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

 **He shouted at Harry for ... Petunia had just brought him.  
** "Thank Merlin for that." murmured Tonks.

 **On Friday, no less than ... no one could go out.**

"That might work short term," frowned Eddie "but sooner or later, and based on the size of Vernon and Dudley I'm guessing sooner, they're gonna run out of food. What was his plan for that?"

"I don't think he had one." admitted Harry "He was half mad at that point."

"Only half?" joked Christian.

 **He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" ... began to get out of hand.**

"Began? You mean it wasn't before?" Jacob snorted in disbelief

 **Twenty-four letters to Harry found ... the two dozen eggs that**

"Wait, wait, wait. They were inside the eggs? Like inside the egg shell?"objected Rose "That doesn't seem possible."

"We've been put into a room that is 'outside of time and space' to read books that detail our lives that we didn't write." Harry pointed out "And you find letters inside eggs hard to believe?"

Rose made a face as if she had swallowed something nasty, but had to admit he had a point.

 **their very confused milkman had ... badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

"I hate to agree with that brat, but really that does seem like a lot of work for someone to get in contact with you." put in Emmett **  
On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon ... Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully**

Most of the witches and wizards tried to hide their grins as they imagined the reaction of the large man when letters did arrive.

 **as he spread marmalade on ... air trying to catch one.  
** "Why didn't you pick one up off the floor?" inquired Charlie S.

There were more flying through the air than there were on the ground." replied Harry

 **"Out! OUT!"  
Uncle Vernon seized ... threw him into the hall.  
**Once more protests rang out.

 **When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had ... pack some clothes. No arguments!"  
** "Somehow I don't think that's gonna work." grinned Tonks.

 **He looked so dangerous with half ... of passing cars and wondering...  
** "Wondering what?" asked Sirius

"I don't really remember, it was four years ago."

 **They ate stale cornflakes and ... dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly,**

"Considering that the letter writer seems to know where you are, no matter where you go, that is probably the best idea." agreed Carlisle.

 **hours later, but Uncle Vernon ...** **Petunia duly late that afternoon.**

"Bit slow on the uptake, isn't he?" snorted Christian

 **Uncle Vernon had parked at ... you weren't eleven every day.**

"Would it make sense if I said that was very optimistically sad?" wondered Tonks sadly. **  
Uncle Vernon was back and ... was no television in there.**

"You've got to be joking." groaned Remus

 **"Storm forecast for tonight!" said ... iron-gray water below them.  
** "It's like he wants them to drown." blurted out Jacob

 **"I've already got us some rations," ... chips each and four bananas.**

"A bag of chips and a banana, is not appropriate dinner." fretted "Harry dear are you hungry?"

"No, . Thank you, though."

 **He tried to start a fire ... the thinnest, most ragged blanket.  
** "Sure, fine, just give the kid hypothermia. Why not?" burst out Charlie W., interrupting himself again.

 **The storm raged more and ... be warmer if it did.  
** "If the roof fell in you'd most likely be crushed." Eddie pointed out "And even if you weren't you'd be wet, and have nothing to block out the wind."

 **Four minutes to go. Maybe ... him - three... two… one...  
BOOM.**

Charlie W. yelled the line, causing most people to jump.

"Charlie Weasley!" reprimanded, with a hand over her heart.

 **The whole shack shivered and ... outside, knocking to come in.  
** "Well who was it?" demanded Seth.

"I don't know, that's the end of the chapter." shrugged Charlie W., as he got up and walked across the circle. "Your turn Professor." he said as he handed the book to Dumbledore.


	8. The Keeper of the Keys

"Chapter four." Dumbledore read.

 **BOOM.**

"Really Albus." McGonagall snapped at him for making them jump again.

 **They knocked again. ... package he had brought with them.**

"Oh great! That's just what the situation needed; a mentally unstable, abusive, fat man waving a deadly weapon around." blurted Charlie W.

 **"Who's there?" he ... SMASH!**

"Is that really necessary, Albus?" Snape complained quietly

"It was in all capital letters." commented Dumbledore, "That means you're suppose to shout."

 **The door was hit with ... landed flat on the floor.**

"What, did they bring a battering ram?" Seth exclaimed.

"From the sound of that hut, I don't think it would be that hard to knock the door off." hypothesized Eddie.

 **A giant of a man was ... beetles under all the hair.**

"Most of the descriptions in this book have been spot on, but this one makes Hagrid seem almost scary." interjected Tonks

"Well if you'd been on a rock in the middle of the sea, and some huge man knocks your door down, you might not be so opened minded either." Joked Harry.

"Fair point."

 **The giant squeezed his way ... not been an easy journey..."**

"Did he just break down the door, and ask for a cup of tea, as casually as if he were an old friend stopping by for a visit?" marveled Ron.

"Good ol' Hagrid" snorted Sirius

 **He strode over to the sofa ... yeh've got yet mom's eyes."**

"I bet you hear that nearly every time you meet someone who knew them." Tonks mused sadly.

 **Uncle Vernon made a funny ... corner of the room.**

"He sure has some muscles on him, doesn't he?" noted Charlie S.

 **Uncle Vernon made another ... but it'll taste all right."**

"You didn't eat it did you?" questioned Charlie W.

"It wasn't bad, I don't think he cooked it himself." reasoned Harry, catching on to his meaning.

 **From an inside pocket ... written on it in green icing.**

"That has got to be one of the strangest and sweetest things I've ever heard." remarked Rose.

"That's Hagrid." grinned Fred

 **Harry looked up at the giant. ... Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

"Isn't that the school that you guys said was sending Harry those letters?" remembered Adrian. He was meet with a chorus of yeps, yes' and nods.

 **He held out an enormous hand ... stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

"We just got the deadly weapon out of the picture, we don't need to add alcohol." responded McGonagall.

 **His eyes fell on the empty grate ... was a roaring fire there.**

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say he isn't just really good at starting fires." sighed Alice.

 **It filled the whole damp hut ... starting to make tea.**

"Good God, how many pockets does that man have?" wondered Christian.

"I think his whole coat is just made out of pockets." laughed Sirius.

 **Soon the hut was full of ... "ALL WHAT?"**

The people nearest Dumbledore scowled at him for shouting once again.

 **Hagrid thundered. "Now wait ... knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING?"**

Despite most people not knowing what Hagrid was talking about, nearly everyone had to laugh at how funny and unintentionally insulting his comment was.

 **Harry thought this was going a bit far. ... My world. Yer parents' world."**

"What world?" groaned Emmett "We're four chapters in and I still have no idea what's going on."

"And we'll never find out if you don't let them read." Rosalie reminded him pointedly.

 **"What world?" ... to tell the boy anything!"**

"It doesn't sound like you can forbid him from doing anything." remarked Leah dryly.

 **A braver man than Vernon Dursley ... "STOP! I FORBID YOU!"**

Everyone was so caught up in the story that they didn't even glare at Dumbledore for shouting this time.

 **yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. ... both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry -**

Dumbledore paused here, like he was wondering if he would be able to get away with not telling the group what was written. He made up his mind that he would say "You were the attempted victim of a mass murderer." instead; the words **"Yer a wizard"** glowed red and the rest of the words disappeared, letting him know that he would not be able to get away with that. So, he read what was written instead.

 **yer a wizard."**

There was a moment of silence as the wizards watched the reactions of the other two groups, and the other two groups tried to process what they just heard.

"He's a what now?" blinked Rose.

"A wizard." repeated Dumbledore.

"Well than." she replied

No one else seemed sure of what to say, so Dumbledore to his chance to continue reading.

 **There was silence inside the hut. ... Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

"Anyone going to explain what all that means?" huffed Christian.

"An award given by the government, and potions in the government." Remus supplied.

 **Dear Mr. Potter, ... Yours sincerely,**

"Hold on," Seth interrupted. "They await his what?"

"Hagrid explains in a minute." Harry assured, cutting off Hermione who looked like she about to explain.

 **Minerva McGonagall ... and a roll of parchment.**

"He had an owl in his pocket? Why did he have an owl in his pocket? How could an owl breathe in his pocket?" objected Emmett.

 **With his tongue between his teeth ... talking on the telephone.**

"Well, for a wizard it kind of is." broke in Tonks

"Yeah, I know that now."

 **Harry realized his mouth ... moved into the firelight.**

"Good God, this guy doesn't know when he's lost does he?" Billy interjected exasperatedly.

 **"He's not going," ... stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"**

Again, this caused drop in the mood of the room. Even those who didn't know exactly what that would cause were upset by the Dursleys horrible attitude toward Harry.

 **"You knew?" said Harry. ... a witch in the family!"**

"As they should be, you miserable old harpy." snapped Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley!" admonished .

 **She stopped to draw ... we got landed with you!"**

"You're talking about your own sister woman!" gasped Rose "You could at least pretend to care."

 **Harry had gone very white. ... happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

"Yeah, what happened?" Emmett wondered.

"We know what happened." Alice pointed out. "They said in the first chapter."

"Yeah, but it wasn't the whole story. Like who was this guy that Harry defeated? Why was he trying to kill Harry in the first place?"

"All questions we'll never know the answers to if you don't let them read." said Edward.

 **The anger faded from Hagrid's face. ... everyone in our world knows -"**

"He's not going to say it." Sirius grinned. "We tried to get him to the whole time we were at school, and he never did."

 **"Who? "**  
 **"Well - I don' like sayin' ... people are still scared.**

"People were still scared ten years after he was killed?" asked Seth.

"People are still scared four years after that." grunted Madeye.

 **Blimey, this is difficult. ... All right - Voldemort."**

Flinch

"He said it!" gasped Sirius.

"We heard." Remus replied.

"Shut it, Moony." Sirius pouted.

 **Hagrid shuddered. ... a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

Shivers ran across the room.

 **Hagrid was watching him sadly. ... beating wouldn't have cured -**

"I'd like to give you a good beating Dursley." growled Sirius.

 **and as for all this about your parents ... without them in my opinion -**

"Well no one asked for your opinion, you disgusting piece of human filth!" Charlie W. snapped.

 **asked for all they got, ... knew they'd come to a sticky end -"**

"Oh for Gods sake, what is wrong with this asshole?" asked Rose.

 **But at that moment, ... questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

"I think most of us do." Carlisle added

 **"But what happened to Vol-, sorry ... "Some say he died. Codswallop,**

Percy made a noise that might have been disagreement, but refrained from further comment. This was most likely due to the death glares given by most of the order, his siblings, Harry, and Hermione.

 **in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human ... you stumped him, all right."**

"And no one has any idea what really happened?" Lissa asked

"There are theories, but no one knows for certain." confirmed Kingsley.

 **Hagrid looked at Harry ... kick him around like a football?**

"Unfortunately magic usually doesn't work that way." Remus said with a small, sad smile.

 **"Hagrid," he said quietly, ... think I can be a wizard."**

"Always the pessimist." Ron joked elbowing Harry and getting a small smile in return.

 **To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled. ... set a boa constrictor on him?**

"Well technically you only opened the cage, you didn't set the snake on him." pointed out Hermione grinning.

 **Harry looked back at Hagrid, ... give in without a fight.**

"You will clearly lose, just quit while you're ahead." Charlie W. huffed.

 **"Haven't I told you he's not going?" ... TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!"**

"Oh he's done it now." laughed Sirius.

"Oh dear." worried

Those who didn't know Hagrid were looking between the amused and/or worried faces of those who did.

 **yelled Uncle Vernon. ... a hole in his trousers.**

"Hold on if his uncle was the one he was mad at, why'd he give his cousin the pigs tail?" frowned Eddie.

"Yeah that seems kind of messed up." added Adrian.

"But he deserved it. He made Harry's life miserable." Ginny pointed out.

"But did Hagrid know that?" grimaced Bill. "And even if he did, he attacked an eleven year old."

"I hate to say it," said. "But this looks like a case of muggle baiting."

Dumbledore took the few seconds of silence to continue reading cutting off any further conversation as Kingsley finished the latest note in his notepad.

 **Uncle Vernon roared. ... wasn't much left ter do."**

"That sounds funny, but can you imagine how horrible it would be if he had to live out the rest of his life as a pig?" Hermione frowned. "He's been horrible to Harry all his life, but did he really deserve that?"

 **He cast a sideways look ... "Why were you expelled?"**

"He'll never say." grinned Sirius. "We tried everything, to get him to tell us, didn't we Moony?"

"We did." agreed Remus.

"So did we." George nodded

"Yeah, and all it did was get us kicked out of his hut a few times." Fred huffed.

Sirius and Remus nodded in sympathy. Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a look while no one was watching.

 **"It's gettin' late and we've got ... dormice in one o' the pockets."**

"So he had an owl and mice in his pockets?" Seth laughed.

"I think the mice were to feed the owl." Harry said.

"That was the end of the chapter." Dumbledore said, having tried to read ahead but being unable to. "It says Jacob is to read the next chapter."

Jacob jumped up and got the book from Dumbledore.


End file.
